


Miracle

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, I don't like reliving these, Miracle, Near Death Experiences, Ugh, car, why am i writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: A miracle happens on the way back home from the grocery store.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday, which meant it was grocery day. The one day of the week where you pray to whatever being would listen for decent weather. You’ve been caught in flood causing rains while walking back, which was far less than pleasant. Extreme heat was also a concern. You were always tempted into buying a box of popsicles or a tub of ice-cream and by the time you would get back home, it would have all melted.

Today, it seemed as though the weather gods had heard your prayer. It was cloudy and slightly cool, just enough where a jacket was nice but not necessary. It was early in the morning, and would only get a tad warmer, so you decided to forgo the jacket. Afterall, carrying groceries would just create more heat from the exertion.

And damn, they were heavy. You placed down the canvas bags filled with what felt like were bricks, edible bricks, but still bricks. With a groan, you rolled your shoulders to try work out the knots that formed. You were about halfway back to your home, but it already felt like your arms were going to fall off.

“Come on, you can do it. You can do it,” you mumbled to yourself and picked the groceries up.

You walked along the sidewalk as cars sped by. Every now and then, one would make your clothes flutter ever so slightly behind you. Still, the breeze felt nice. You looked up at the sky to see what the clouds were doing. It looked like it was going to start raining later this afterno–.

“Wha–?”

Your foot caught a ridge on the sidewalk. A container holding strawberries flew out of one of the bags. The lid snapped open and the strawberries rolled in the dirt. You watched as the cars speeding by were getting closer and closer. Tears started to build up in your eyes. You were falling into the road and you couldn’t stop yourself. The car’s hood was getting closer. This was it.

A force gripped the back of your shirt and yanked you back. You stumbled backward from the sudden contact. Whipping around, you turned to thank whoever grabbed you. No one was there.

“What? What just happened?” you breathed out with your heart racing.

A bell rang when a door near you opened. You glanced over and saw a person leaving a bookshop and walking quickly towards you.

“My dear, are you alright? It was a miracle you didn’t fall in the street and get killed by a car.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley are on the way back to London from checking up on Adam. When on the M25, Aziraphale springs to action to help.

The M25 was never fun to be on, even for angels and demons. Aziraphale found it absolutely terrifying to be on whenever Crowley was weaving in and out cars, even going off the road from time-to-time. Aziraphale had one hand planted firmly against the roof of the car and another was gripping onto the door of the Bentley. His eyes were wide and his jaw was clenched tightly. In fact, his whole body was wound up into a tight knot.

“Crowley, please, would you slow down?” he managed to ask and shut his eyes tightly as Crowley barely managed to squeeze between two cars to get to another lane.

“What? It’s not my fault they’re all going too slow,” Crowley hissed but did ease up on the gas pedal.

“Yes, well, you were the one responsible for this roadway’s design,” Aziraphale noted. Crowley grumbled to himself.

The pair were on their way back from Tadfield after having checked up on Adam. They wanted to make sure that Heaven and Hell weren’t trying to influence him or otherwise harm the poor boy in an attempt to restart Armageddon. However, it seemed that their worries were for nothing.

Crowley suddenly swore. He got locked in on all sides and couldn’t work his way around the traffic. He hit the steering wheel and leaned back while glancing in every direction to see if there was any possible way to go any faster. After realizing that he was indeed stuck, he took one hand off the steering wheel.

“Well, this is a nice change of pace,” Aziraphale stated and nodded his head while relaxing ever so slightly. “You know, the most peculiar thing happened the other da—”

A tour bus in front of the Bentley suddenly swerved. Pieces of tire shredded and flew into the air. Metal crunched against metal. Tires shrieked against the rough pavement and smoke from an airbag filled the air.

“Shit!” Crowley slammed his foot on the brake. He winced at how the Bently sounded.

Traffic stood still in silence. Aziraphale was the first to react and quickly got out of the Bentley. He ran towards the wrecked vehicle and bus, ignoring his demonic friend calling after him. He felt bile rise up in his throat when he looked at the munched car. He swallowed it down and quickly began to work his miracles.

Blood ran back up into a cut on your head, it sealed in just a matter of seconds. Bones started popping back into place and the cracks mended together. Internal hemorrhages healed. All damage seemingly healed, even though it would have all been fatal.

Once he was finished healing, Aziraphale took a look at you and gasped. He realized you were the same person he was just going to tell Crowley about. You were the same person that would have fallen into the street if it wasn’t for him. Death must really have you on his list.

You groaned and your eyes fluttered open. Slowly, you moved your head away from the inflated steering wheel and looked out your window. Standing there, a man was silhouetted in light. For a moment, you could have sworn you saw a halo above his head. You could have sworn that he was an angel.

“There, there, it’s going to be alright,” he cooed and slowly helped you out of your car. Even his voice sounded heavenly.

“What happened?” you asked still feeling dazed. You leaned into this stranger’s body while trying to get your vision to clear up.

“You were in an accident, my dear. It’s a miracle you’re alright.”

“My…dear…Miracle?” you mumbled. That phrase and that word with that voice sounded so familiar. You tried to figure out just who this person was as he led you to the side of the roadway. You were still in a state of shock to really comprehend exactly what was going on.

“Here,” the man said and took off his jacket before draping it over your shoulders. He helped you sit down and checked over your body, making sure there weren’t any injuries still on you. “It seems as though your body was in shock when you were injured and is still processing it,” he mumbled to himself, but you couldn’t process exactly what he was saying.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” you asked and held the jacket close to you.

Aziraphale froze, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to risk his secret being exposed, but he also didn’t want to lie. “I own a bookshop, I think I’ve seen you in there before,” he said. It wasn’t a lie. After he had saved you from falling in the road, he had you come inside for a cup of tea to calm your nerves.

“Well, no one on the bus is hurt,” a new voice sounded. Crowley came sauntering over and looked down at you. “They alright?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale confirmed. “Just a bit out of it is all.”

“Right, didn’t get carried away asking the Lord to heal the car?”

“No, I did not! Thank you very much.”

You looked up at the pair confused. Though, the sun was in your eyes so you couldn’t get a good look of their faces. Sirens echoed in the distance and took your attention off of them. When you looked back, they were gone.

–

“Are you sure it was a good idea to just leave them there?” Aziraphale asked Crowley who managed to get the Bentley out of the traffic jam.

“They’ll be fine.”

Aziraphale still looked unsure. He went to adjust his jacket but froze. “I left my jacket!”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are saved once more.

It was a few days after the car accident. You were still coming to terms with what happened. You remember horrible pain before you went unconscious. You should have been severely injured if not dead. And only days before that you almost fell into traffic. Something wanted you dead, but something else was keeping you alive.

You were trying to get your thoughts together, as well as forget about the accident, so you were taking a stroll. St James wasn’t busy this early in the morning. The trees were starting to turn brilliant hues of orange, red, and yellow as autumn approached. It would only be a few weeks before the leaves littered the ground, making them perfect stepping stones for crisp crunching.

You were looking out at the pound, curious to see if any of the geese or ducks were migrating yet. Some were swimming around the waters and gathering up pieces of bread that the few people visiting the park were throwing out. Others were simply floating along, trying to bask in the small bits of light shining on the lake.

You stepped forward to continue on your path. But something moved from under your foot. A piercing rattle sliced through the air. Then there was a hiss. It started coiling under your foot. A scream erupted from the depth of your chest and you flew into the air. Your eyes shut and everything was black.

You felt arms hold you. Slowly, you opened your eyes and looked at the person holding you. Curly blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and the softest smile you’ve ever seen on another person.

“My dear, are you alright? It’s a miracle you weren’t bitten!”

“I…What happened?” you looked to where you were standing moments ago. A snake was coiled and poised to strike at anyone that came close. It had a rattle on its tail shaking vigorously. “Is that a rattlesnake?” You were bewildered seeing the serpent there. They weren’t native to Britain.

“Yes, I believe it is.”

You nodded your head as you tried to process exactly what was going on. This was the third time you’ve come close to either being killed or seriously harmed. This incident was the strangest by far. This snake shouldn’t be there, but there it was. And this man…You froze as you realized he was the one that was there shortly after you were pulled back from the road. You just started to realize he was the one at the accident. And now here he was.

“Are you trying to kill me?” you pulled yourself from him. Tears started to build up in your eyes.

“Kill you? Heavens no!”

“Then, who are you? This past week, I have come close to dying three times! And every time you are there! Why?”

“Well, I would say it’s really just a coincidence that I’ve been there each time. For which I am glad because that meant I was able to help.”

“Help? How?”

“I don’t think I’m really quite at liberty to say.”

You felt tears start to fall down. Not only was your adrenaline pushing you past your limit, but now you were more confused than ever. Sobs passed through your lips.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” the man cooed and tried to soothe you. “Why don’t we go somewhere a bit more private? That way you can calm down more easily.”

You looked behind you. “But the snake…It might be hurt.”

The man’s eyebrows raised in shock but soon smoothed out to a kind of curiosity. He thought for a moment or two. “Crowley is calling the authorities to take the snake, it’ll be fine. Now, how about we go and get a nice cup of tea so you can process things?”

You watched him for a moment, trying to see if you could detect anything malevolent from him but there was no such animosity. Nodding, you followed him to a nearby café where he paid for both of your drinks. Avoiding people, the man managed to find a rather secluded corner and held your seat out for you.

“Well then, how have you been since the accident?” he asked with concern dripping in every syllable.

“Fine,” you paused, where you fine? “I’ve been experiencing acute stress disorder, actually. I just don’t understand what happened and can’t help but keep going back. I should have at least broken some bones, but there wasn’t a single scratch. There weren’t any bruises, nothing!”

Both of your hands cupped the mug holding your drink. Steam flowed above it and joined the rest of the air. Your finger traced the rim, allowing the smooth glass to ground you in the present.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear you’re having anxiety after the accident. That must be rather difficult.” You silently nodded your head. “Truth be told, you were injured. Severely injured, actually.” You looked up at the man in shock. “I…” He paused while trying to carefully pick his words. “I was able to heal you.”

“Heal me?”

"Yes. You most likely would have died if I didn’t. I was also able to stop you from falling in the street and I was able to get you away from the snake just in time.”

“How?”

“Well, I’m an angel,” he said slowly. “I don’t expect you to believe me, most humans wouldn’t.”

“I believe you,” you said suddenly with a firmness that one could not argue against.

“Oh.” He blinked a few times. “You do?”

“It makes more sense than anything I’ve been able to come up with.”

“I see.”

“Are you like…A guardian angel?”

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. I’m just an angel.”

You nodded and took a sip of your drink. “I should thank you, but I’m not sure how. I suppose I should return your jacket back to you.”

“Oh yes! I would like that. I was so sad when I realized I had left it. I’ve had it for a few decades.”

“I’ll give it back to you,” you said softly. “Err…do you have a name?”

“Oh, where are my manners? Yes, I’m Aziraphale.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Aziraphale. I’m [Y/N]. Is there anything I can do to thank you for saving my life?”

“Just keep living!” Aziraphale said softly with a smile. “And try to make a positive impact on this world.”


End file.
